


Four Times Sirius Black Almost Told Dorcas Meadowes He Loved Her and One Time He Did

by thenewpyt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: Sirius Black has been in love with Dorcas Meadowes since they were fifteen, but the boy with the quick wit and shaggy hair could never quite figure out how to tell her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Four Times Sirius Black Almost Told Dorcas Meadowes He Loved Her and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble that I finally finished, almost a decade after I started writing it. My sister likes to say my laptop is the land of misfit fics because I have so many that I've started and abandoned, but inspiration struck with this one and I've sincerely missed writing out Sirius/Dorcas so have a drabble that's far angstier than I would like. But let's be real, I like the angst.

Sirius sat beneath the giant tree on the Hogwarts ground soaking up the shade on the hot summer day. Fifth year was coming to an end, and aside from the time he would spend at the Potters and with his fellow Marauders all he had to look forward to was spending time in the cold mausoleum he was privileged to call home. He watched his classmates lounging around on the grass, most of them enjoying the last few days of Hogwarts as well. He heard a noise as someone sat down next to him, her back against his tree. He turned and looked at the brunette for a moment, half tempted to tell her to leave, the other half of him wanting to pull her close to him so he could take in her scent of sunflowers and honey that drove him wild. Dorcas was a force to be reckoned with and even at fifteen, Sirius knew there was something about her he would never be able to shake. He'd never admit it but it terrified him. To stifle both sides of his warring mind, he shifted so he could reach around the tree and tug on one of her loose curls, earning a quick look of reproach as she whipped her head around, dodging the book that came whirring at his face with impossible speed, narrowly avoiding getting caught by the tip.

\-----------------------------------------

He couldn't help the grin that split his lips as Dorcas doubled over in laughter at the sight of their currently pink haired Arithmancy professor. He'd worked on the spell for almost a month at the start of their sixth year and the end result was far more spectacular than he could have asked for. Peter had tried to convince him not to, but James and even Remus had come around to the idea, provided they could help without ending up in detention with him. Once he'd finally been dismissed from the classroom after a stern lecture, detention for a week and Gryffindor house down twenty points more than they were when class started, he was feeling pretty proud of himself. As soon as he'd stepped out of the door, he was pinned against the wall, a flurry of dark curls and sunflowers threatening to drown him. As their lips crashed together, Sirius couldn't help but feel his heart do backflips, letting Dorcas take the upper hand while he lost himself to his senses.

\-----------------------------------------

His fingers were threaded through her messy hair as they stumbled into a broom closet on the fourth floor, lips and body parts intertwined as they each fought for some sort of dominance over the other. As seventh years they were supposed to be better behaved, but Sirius had never let that stop him and Dorcas was more headstrong than any witch he'd ever known so they didn't bother with following the rules. It had earned them a detention on a handful of occasions, but no amount of time spent with Filch could ever make him want to be anywhere else but tangled up in her arms. Dorcas' shirt was half over her head and Sirius was about to move his hands from her hair to places that would give him a far different reaction when there was a muttered spell and the door to their would be safe space was flung open, sending the two of them tumbling onto the concrete of the castle floor with a decidedly loud thud. Sirius uttered a quiet 'Merlin's balls' under his breath as Dorcas' face looked equal parts defiant and embarrassed as they both stared up at the professor in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised. One look at Dorcas' face and Sirius knew that even with the incoming detention they were bound to get, he didn't want to be anywhere but with her.

\-----------------------------------------

Their world might have been thrown into chaos as the Dark Lord rose in power, but Dorcas was always Sirius' soft place to land. No matter what they undertook for the Order, no matter the darkness that surrounded them, she was his beacon of light and any chance he got he lost himself between her thighs and in the sunflower and honey scent that lingered long after they'd collapsed next to each other. Until they won, there would always be a new mission and a new attempt at thwarting the evil that surrounded them, but Sirius knew that Dorcas would always be the place he could turn to when he needed that short reprieve from the darkness. As they lay there breathless, skin slick with sweat, fingers and limbs tangled together, Sirius was forever grateful for the strong willed witch that gave him a sense of peace.

\-----------------------------------------

The battle was won, but at a cost none of them expected to ever have to pay. The wizarding world was finally at peace, but Sirius was a shell of the man he'd once been, long gone were the days of easy laughter and quick retorts. Two of his closest friends were dead, his godson left with his muggle family instead of him and as his fingers rested atop the headstone that marked her final resting place, Sirius used his other hand to wipe away the moisture that had collected in the corners of his eyes. He laid a yellow rose on the marker and stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets against the cold that still lingered. His thoughts were turning darker, knowing he would make Peter pay for what he'd done, but before he could leave, there was one thing left to do. One thing he should have done a long time ago, but he couldn't change the past as much as he wished he could. He sighed and whispered, hoping the wind would carry it to a place that was somewhere she could hear him. 

"I love you Dorcas. It was always you."


End file.
